Pirate Prelude
by Inexhaustible Source of Magic
Summary: There are plenty of stories of Jack Sparrows daughters but what if he had a daughter before all the movie's events happen.  He had a whole family and a son too.  When they get separated all their lives spiral downwards, especially Jacks. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I won't talk for long. Now, figuring out the timing for the story probably took me a few hours so if I have gotten anything wrong please don't get mad at me.

I lay awake, my little brother sleeping next to me. My mother lay in bed near us. Our father was nowhere to be seen. _He's probably on watch,_ I thought. I shifted slightly in the small hammock I shared with Carson, my brother. He didn't move as I crawled out of our bed and onto the floor. The sun had not yet rose as I'd seen from the small sun-roof-like window that was right above my bed. However, as I walked across our small room I saw it was only minutes away. I smiled and walked across the room. I didn't bother tip-toeing. With the ship creaking so much anyway, it didn't matter. As I walked across the deck I found it completely disserted, except for one man.

He was tall and strong. He sat on the stairs near the helm of the ship, looking over his vessel. He had dark brown hair, similar to mine. It fell at his shoulders and was usually tied up in a pony tail. He had his beard neatly trimmed and smooth along his face. He wore simple britches and dark sturdy boots. His wore a loose dirty off white shirt that had a slight v-neck showing off his upper chest. Over it was a brown leather sash that crossed over his chest. His gun was holstered safely to his belt.

His eyes shifted slightly when he sensed me coming but relaxed when he saw it was me. "Good morning," I said quietly. He put his hand up to his mouth, telling me to be quiet. I went silent and sat down next to him. He put his arm around me and I shifted closer to him, nuzzling my head into his neck. As I stared into the horizon the sun slowly began to rise. Bright red and orange light streaked across the sky, illuminating the ship. Warmth spread through my body.

I sighed and hugged my dad. "Do you know the story of the pearls of the sea?" He asked me, his deep thick voice soft and kind. I nodded slightly.

"Isn't it the ship?" I asked looking around at the boat.

Dad laughed and nodded, "yes, the ship is one of them. However there are three more, three more of the beautiful things in the world."

"What are they?" I asked, curious.

"The first one is a woman." I should've guessed. Despite how my father tried, most of the crew's conversation had to do with women. "And she was the most beautiful woman on earth. Her eyes…" my father continued.

"Were the color of fall leaves just about to drop, holding to many secrets to count. Her hair was bright blonde, turned gold from her time at sea. She was amazing, gorgeous and the most perfect woman on earth." A smooth voice finished behind us. We turned to find my mother, her golden eyes twinkling and her blonde hair blowing in the wind. She wore a bright green robe father had gotten her in Singapore. She smiled and stood behind father, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He told me that on the day we met." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"What are the other pearls?" I asked. Mom and dad looked into each other's eyes, a secret passing between them.

"The woman's children," father said simply. "A girl named Anastasia and a boy named Carson." I smiled hearing my name. "One day," dad continued, tapping my nose, "Carson will captain this ship. He will be the most fearsome pirate in the world. And you, Annie, will find a man. You will love him and, once I find him acceptable, you will be married."

"And you will be as happy as I am with your father." Mother said. I smiled at my future.

"And we will be together?" I asked hopefully.

"Not always darling," father said seriously. "A pirate needs to be free, free to sail wherever he likes. However, if you ever want to seek me out…" Dad suddenly jumped up and ran back into our quarters. When he came out he carried a case, with 3 locks on it. After unlocking it he slowly opened it. Inside were 3 compasses identical in every detail. "Take this, don't lose it," he told me, pushing the trinket into my palms. "This will point to whatever you want most in the world." I opened the compass and found the small needle rotating like mad. Finally, it stopped, pointing on father. He chuckled and squeezed me.

I loved father more than life itself. He and I seemed to have a deep and indescribable relationship. It seemed more likely to have that kind of relationship with Carson, the one who will inherit the ship but he's always loved me a little more than him.

"Carson will get this one, once he's a little older and I'll keep this one on my person at all times," Dad continued, motioning to the other two compasses.

"Are you telling the truth?" I asked.

"Every word love," dad said staring deep into my eyes. I smiled at him.

For we a moment we were silent, looking out on the sea. For a moment we were a simple family; Jack and Delilah Sparrow and their children Anastasia and Carson. Only for a moment, however. That seemed like my whole life really. Moment by moment. I was in a place only for a moment.

You see, with my dad being a pirate we traveled everywhere. I'd never been on land for more than a year. The longest was about four years ago when my mom was pregnant with Carson. Even though dad loved me with all his heart, he wanted to make sure mom was healthy and safe while she was pregnant with his only son. He found out from some voodoo woman in some jungle- oh, it's a long story. Anyway, we stayed in the town for about nine to ten months while mom was pregnant. After that, we went back on our ship, The Great Barnacle and traveled around some more.

Well, that was our ship when Carson was born. Now it's a haunty black vessel titled The Black Pearl. Two years ago when I was twelve, my father decided he wanted to go find a ship he had sailed on when he was younger. Back then the ship was called The Wicked Wench. Anyway, he left me, mom and Carson in an inn on a nearby island while he sailed off to look for it.

He didn't tell me and the Carson the whole details of what happened when he went to find it but I heard him talking to mom the night after his return. "I nearly died," I told her shaking in his bed. "The Wench was sunk deep; I had no hope of retrieving it. A storm came the night I meant to turn and leave; a real hurricane it was." He paused here and all I heard outside their door was breathing. Then dad said real quiet and real slow, "I was foolish Lila, I didn't think of you or Anastasia or little Carson. I tried to raise it."

"But…I thought you said there was no hop in bringing back," mom said with shaky breaths.

"There wasn't. I nearly drowned." There was a gasp. "I was near death," dad continued, "I was thinking of you. How…I would never see you again." Silence, then sounds of sobs came from inside my parent's room. I peeked in the crack of the door and found mom in dad's arms, crying in fear. "Then…he came," dad said over my mother's cries. More silence. "Davy Jones," dad's voice whispered.

"The captain of the Flying Dutchman?" my mother nearly whispered.

"The very same," dad said. "He rescued me AND he resurrected the Wench."

"Really?" my mom whispered in surprise. I saw my dad nod. Then a look of suspicion passed across mothers face.

"What was the price? You made a deal with him didn't you? Damn you Jack."

"Shh," my dad told her. "I did make a deal. I get the Wench for thirteen years and then I give him my soul." My mom nearly screamed. "Delilah, calm down!" my father exclaimed. "I have a plan. Footsteps then came closer to me. I jumped up and sprinted to my bed and jumped under the covers. I heard my dad come in. He sighed and touched my head and then left. I couldn't hear them talking through the wall so I lied on my bed, wide awake in fear.

Dad couldn't leave me and Carson and mom. He just couldn't. _If he says he has a plan, he probably does,_ I thought. That thought didn't help me sleep however. I was awake all night, scared for my father's fate.

That morning, both my parents looked happy but it didn't look like they were faking it for Carson. Maybe his plan is fool proof. And maybe I'm a mermaid. Anyway, the deal hasn't come up since then so sometimes I even forget about it. Sometimes.

I'm fourteen now and we've been sailing around with a crew we got in a town called Tortuga for nearly a week. I didn't get to see much of it since dad barely let us off the ship there but from what the crew looks like I can tell the town was a pirates town full of drunk men and prostitutes. The crew seems trustworthy enough save one man who scares me.

He's around the same age and height of my father with thick red hair and beard. He wears elegant clothing and is a skilled swordsman. My father named him first mate which, of course, I don't like. He'll get us killed one day, mark my words. Though dad doesn't let him talk to me. If he can, he'll try to keep all the men as far away from me as possible and Barbossa's no exception.

My father has told me one thing. We're heading someplace secret. We're heading someplace we've never gone and will never go again. He seems excited and I know why. It involves the deal he made with Davy Jones.

So how'd I do? Please review, and if any of you are confused at Jacks behavior it is because I think having a family makes Jack keep his sanity. So, that's it. Like I said PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Coral and Chocolate

I watched the slowly setting sun turn the sky blood red. I smiled and thought,_ Red at night sailor's delight._ I gave my oars another row and turned to face the ship. The Black Pearl sat watching me and I smiled, no doubt father was watching me through his telescope as well. I waved and laughed to myself. I knew I need to be back at the ship soon but I couldn't help but rest my oars on the benches of the small rowboat and lean over the railing. I ran my hand through the cool water and smiled.

I then stood up and stripped my dress off, my simple white undergarments clinging to my body. Throwing my dress on the floor of the boat I dove into the water. The silky green and blue liquid encased my small figure. I closed my eyes and floated under the water. I then kicked up gently and breathed in a great gulp of air. I dove under a second time and opened my eyes. Fish darted around me, staring at me.

I dove deeper and found some coral. A flat slab of the colorful coral sat feet below me. I kicked up to the surface and then went back down. I sat on the rugged surface and looked up. The surface was beautiful, the pale pink sky flashing back and forth. I was a good twenty feet under, little fish whizzing back and forth. I touched the coral and found a small piece a little larger then my hand. It was a beautiful green. All the sides were smooth except one, which was cracked and sharp. I looked around the floor of the tall coral, hoping to see the piece that had broken off the side of the jewel like gem.  
I was searching below me when I knew I needed to get air. I kicked up to the surface and gulped down the much needed oxygen. I was about to search again but when I looked around I found the ship about ten feet away from me. _No use,_ I thought, swimming to the ship.

I hauled myself into the ship and put the sinking sun at my rudder. I pulled my dress on once more, hiding my coral in my pocket. By the time I'd reached the ship once more, my father was ready to pull me up. As the longboat was pulled onto the deck, dad helped me out of it. "Cut it close this time, hey Ana?"

I rolled my eyes. "Am I here before sunset?" I asked.

As dad and I turned we saw the smallest sliver of sun fall below the endless horizon that had captivated me since birth. He laughed slightly and admitted, "Yes."

"Then there's nothing wrong with it," I told him smartly. Mom laughed and leaned her head in dad's neck.

As I walked away I heard her say, "That is definitely your daughter," and couldn't help but blush with pride.

I walked into my family's room to find it how I'd left it this morning. Mom and Dad's large hammock sat swinging slightly by the large window. They had fought over a bed (which is what mom wanted) but they couldn't fit a bed in the space by the window which is where dad wanted to sleep. They eventually got a hammock. My bed was across the room by Carson's, under the sun window. I closed the door and locked the two locks.

My dress was soaked so I quickly pulled that off. As I was about to pull of my undergarment I heard giggling behind me. I turned, gasping. At first I didn't see them but eventually I saw them peeking through the sun window. Two little seven year old boys smiled toothy grins at me. One had bushy blonde hair like his mothers and hazel eyes. His face was round and childish. His fair skin was tan from his time at sea. The boy next to him had darker skin. His hair was dark black, tied back in a ponytail. His face was skinner but it still had a childish shine to it. "Carson! Nico!" I shouted throwing my brush at them, missing by inches. They laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, ok we're leaving," Carson said, scrabbling across the window. "Not that we wanted to see anything anyway." I glared playfully at him. "Oh, and dad said dinner will be ready soon so hurry down." I nodded and heard him and Nico run across the deck above me.

I stood on my bed and closed the window. It was probably Nico's idea to peek at me, not Carson. Not that Nico had a sick mind, more like he had a weird and often annoying sense of humor. We found him about six months ago. He had been a poor orphaned street urchin who had tried to steal our food when we took him in. Dad didn't really want another child to take care of but mom felt sorry for him so we took him in as a ship boy. The second he and Carson met they became inseparable.

I quickly changed into warm and dry clothes and brushed my hair. I was about to go down to dinner when I walked over to my parents hammock. I swiftly slipped into it and starred up at the stars that were slowly becoming visible. I pulled my compass off my belt and opened it. The needle spun and spun and spun. I smiled as I didn't stop. It did this sometimes; when I really content with my life at the moment. I then heard my stomach growl. The needle then made a bee-line for the door. I laughed and clicked it close. Getting up, I walked across the room and went downstairs to the galley.

After I walked down the small staircase I found a small table set for five. Mom and dad were already seated and Carson and Nico ran up behind me to take their seat. The crew before us and usually you could see remnants of their meal, however tonight the table was clean. "Where did the crew eat?" I asked taking a seat by father.

He laughed. "You noticed, huh? Yah, we let them take the longboats to the nearby port. Have a…night off, as it were." I nodded as mom set a plate of chicken on the table. We didn't really like people waiting on us so mom did a lot of the cooking and serving. "Also," dad continued, pouring everyone something to drink, "I wanted to give you your surprises alone."

We all sat up, excitement radiating on all our faces. "A surprise! Really?" Carson said, nearly standing up. Mom chuckled, taking a small bit of meat.

"Eat first, surprise after," dad said, biting down on an apple. We ate quickly, eager to see the surprise. I didn't know what the others hoped the surprise would be but I hoped it would be sword lessons and my very own sword. Dad had given me a small knife and he taught me simple moves with it. There had been a few times when I'd "borrowed" dad's sword and swung it around but I had no idea how to wield it.

We ate quickly, eager to see the surprise. Finally, mom and dad were done and dad pulled away out a large bag. I bit my lip in excitement; the bag was the perfect size for a small sword. Dad reached into the bag and pulled out three small packages. He gave us each one. Carson and Nico pulled the purple wrapping revealing small squares of hard brown object. I unwrapped mine; my hopes crushed when finding the same thing in mine. We all stared down at it, unsure what it was.

"What is it?" Carson asked. Dad chuckled.

"Eat it," he suggested. We all looked at it and finally took a bite. My eyes widened in amazement. The taste was exhilarating. It melted in my mouth, smooth and sweet with a bitter tang to it. I sent tingles down my spine. "Like it?" Dad asked.

"I love it!" It's amazing!" I cried, my sadness forgotten. He laughed at the nodding heads of Nico and Carson. "What is it?"

"It's called chocolate. I got it a few days ago from some traders. Amazing, isn't it?" He asked.

We all nodded, devouring the rest of the sweet treat. "Alright," Mother said, picking up our plates. "I think it's time for bed."

"But mom!" Carson whined. "I'm not even tired!"

Mom laughed and took his hand, leading him upstairs. Nico held her other hand and I brought up the rear.

I pulled on my nightgown and sat on my bed, watching mom tuck Carson and Nico into their bed. She then walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead. "Night," she whispered.

"Night," I whispered back. With that, she blew out the candle and closed the door. We laid in the darkness for about a minute before Carson and Nico quickly jumped out of bed. I rolled my eyes and stood up. It was like this every night. Mom or dad left and we hung out in our room for a while.

I lit the candle and sat down on my bed. Suddenly, we heard laughing and shushing from above. When it softened, I stood on my bed and looked through the sun window (or in this case, moon window). I smiled as I watched mom and dad climb off the ship onto the longboat, on their way into town. I smiled and nodded, one thought in bouncing around in my head: We have the ship all to ourselves!


	3. chapter 3

I sat on the side of the ship, staring up at the stars. I smiled up at the moon and leaned against the mast. I heard Carson and Nico running along the deck, hitting and throwing fake punches at each other. They laughed and their giggles, mixed with the sounds of the waves, were the only noises heard in the cool night. Eventually, they came running and tripping over to me. "Ana! Ana," Carson cried standing in front of me rocking back and forth on his heels. "Dad said there was more chocolate in the cellar." The unsaid plead hung in the air.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Follow me," I said. I led them down the cellar and found the small purple bag sitting on top of a crate. "Here," I said, handing a piece to each of them. I took a bite of mine but before they bite theirs they gave each other a look. "What?" I asked knowing a question was around the corner.

"What's chocolate, without a special drink to go with it?" I wrinkled my eyebrows in frustration but then smiled.

"Fine," I gave in and walked upstairs to dad's alcohol cabinet. It wasn't locked but we'd learned to pick it years ago. I looked around but the wine that caught my eye was a tall red wine with a purple label. It only had a small dent in it and the words "specialty" and "dessert" jumped out on the label. "Perfect," I whispered. I poured a small amount in a bowl and set it on the ground. Nico and Carson sat around it and I joined them. We all dipped our pieces into the liquid and ate the chocolate with a relish.

"Perfect," Nico agreed. "More, we need some more!" I stood to refill the bowl but stopped. Footsteps crashed around the ceiling. My eyes widened and I dropped the bottle in shock. As it crashed to the ground we heard men running down the stairs to the galley.

"In the cellar, know!" I hissed. We jumped down the stairs and hid behind them. I held Carson tightly in my arms, Nico grabbing my shoulder. The men ran above us. I held my breath terrified.

"What the hell was that?" I heard someone yell. The door opened and dark black boots came into eye level. They shuffled around for a minute but then went back up to galley.

"Nothing, a bottle must've fallen. Can we hurry up and get this over with."

"Getting some cold fee are we?"

"Shut the hell up. I just want to do this before Sparrow gets back."

"Aye," a new voice said. It sounded as if he had just entered the room. "Mr. Ralston is correct sirs. We must go about this business with caution. For if any single one of us were caught in this act, a hanging would be too good for us." Barbossa. It was him no doubt. What was this bastard planning?

"How are we even supposed to do this, Barbossa? Sparrow isn't gonna give up the location of the treasure as easily as he can finish a tankard."

"Aye, that be very true," Barbossa agreed. "But don't any of ye worry. I'll get the location soon enough."

Carson looked at me with wide eyes but didn't say anything. He looked at Nico who just looked terrified. All of a sudden, more footsteps were heard above our heads. Dad and Mom. I gripped Carson and Nico's arms. The pirates paused for a moment, and then ran up to the main deck. _Yes, _I thought, _we're home free. _I pulled Nico and Carson out from behind the stairs. We were about to head up the short stairs when we stopped. Because, standing at the top of the stairs, was the mutinous leader Barbossa. I pushed Nico and Carson behind me and stared daringly back into his dark eyes.

"Well, well, well," Barbossa said, slowly walking down the stairs. "Look at these little ease droppers." I bit my lip and glared at him.

"I'm going to tell Dad about you," I declared, but my voice shook as I said it.

"No you're not," Barbossa said laughing a little.

I raised my eye brow and backed up a bit as he continued forward. "Why not?"

"Because if ye do," he hissed, grabbing my arm and pushing me aside. He then grabbed Carson and Nico and pulled them close to his side. He then pulled out a long dagger and held it to their throats. I ran at him but he just pulled the dagger in harder. "One of them, or both if that's what I want, will end up dead." My hand flew up to my mouth in shock.

"You can't do that!" I screamed. Footsteps ran around up stairs and Barbossa let go of the boys. He then pushed them at me, sending us flying back into a few crates.

"Shit," Barbossa muttered at the noise. He ran up the stairs and then pointed the dagger at us. "If I hear anything as much as a peep from you three, you won't see day light." With that, he shut and locked the cellar door.

Nico began to cry and so held him close. "What are we gonna do Ana?" Carson said, his voice quavering.

"I don't damn know!" I said, sitting down.

"We have to tell Dad. He could get killed."

"I know that!" I told him, pulled Nico into my lap. "But if any of us told, the other two would…die."

"Ana, they're going to take the ship and we're the only ones that know. They're going to do something to Dad and who knows what to us and Mom."

"Oh," Nico interrupted. "We all know what they could do to Mom." We all looked at each other and understanding pasted between us.

"Let them just try…" Carson growled. "Let those sons of a bitches' just try."

My eyes widened at his language but I didn't reprimand it. Suddenly, the door opened and Mom came running down the stairs. "Oh there you are! Jack I found them," She called up the stairs. "What are you doing down here?" She asked us hugging us tight.

"We were looking for my wooden sword," Carson piped up. Mom rolled her eyes and smiled at us.

"Get back up to bed you three." She said, pushing us up the stairs.

Once we were back in our room Nico and Carson looked at me. "What?" I cried, tired and frustrated.

"What are we gonna do?" They both asked.

"I don't know!" I hissed through the dark room. "Go to sleep, we'll figure this out tomorrow."

They didn't say anything after that so I laid back and took in the dark ceiling. I fell asleep soon after, my dreams full of worry and apprehension.


	4. Chapter 4

As the next few days pasted, my stomach remained in twisted knots. I barely slept and didn't eat. My mother noticed but I made up some excuse. Carson and Nico ate, but only because I forced them too.

Whenever dad would call Barbossa into his cabin alone, I ran to my room and clutched my pillow to my chest, convinced dad would never exit that room again.

As my knowledge of the mutiny grew harder and harder to keep under wraps, I noticed we were heading to places I'd never seen before. We had been out of sight from land for nearly three weeks.

"Dad," I said one day as he studied his compass. "Where are we going?" I'd asked this before and didn't expect a different answer.

"A surprise isn't known until it isn't a surprise anymore," he said, smiling. I didn't return it. He hadn't noticed much those past few days, save his compass direction. However, he did notice my sullen response. "Hey," he said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "What's up?"

"Nothing, dad," I muttered, staring out at the horizon.

He laughed and shook my shoulder. "Ana, I've know you your whole life. I know when you're sad, when you're sick, and when you're happy. And right now," he said, pocking my arm. "A certain thought, or a few thoughts, are rattling around in your noggin." I rolled my eyes. "Come on," dad said, laughing. "Tell your daddy. Tell me what's on your mind." I stared at him for a second. I wanted so bad to tell him. I wanted to open my mouth and scream out the truth about Barbossa and the rest of the crew.

"Dad," I said, hesitantly. "What if…what if someone you knew betrayed you? What would you do?" He gave me a worried look.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked. I couldn't help but nod.

Just at that moment, Barbossa appeared next to dad. My words stuck in my throat. "Talk to you later," I said quickly and ran toward my room.

I slammed the door and locked it. "What is it?" Carson was sitting in his bed next to Nico.

"I said too much. I was going to tell dad." Nico shot up.

"Ana!" Carson cried. "We can't. Someone could die!"

"I know! I know! But I can't just let Barbossa walk these decks when he's planning something terrible. He knows we know and he can kill us anytime." Carson clenched his fists when I said this.

"We can't live like this anymore!" Nico cried.

All of a sudden, we heard some a voice call from above the room. "Maybe you won't have to." Then two pirates jumped in from the sun roof. I screamed but one of them grabbed my wrist. He swung my arm around my back. I gasped in pain and fell to the ground. The other pirate grabbed Nico and Carson and wrapped his hands around there necks. "No, don't hurt them!" I yelled. However, before I could say anything else I felt something hard hit my head and I fell to the ground, unconscious.

I woke to find my hands bound behind me back and a rough gag over my mouth. I fought against my bonds but they held fast. I screamed, but only a muffled shriek was heard. I was in my room. From my many years in this room I knew how to unlock the door but before I could, I heard something on the main deck. Barbossa was speaking. I shifted onto my knees and peeked through a large slit in the woodwork. What I saw, however, caused a scream to catch in my throat.

Standing around, stood the mutinous hoard of pirates. Barbossa stood at the helm, smiling down at everyone. Carson and Nico were nowhere in sight; neither was mom. Dad however stood in the center of the row, his back to me. His arms were sprawled out, his shoulders hunched in anger.

"What the hell is going on?" He screamed, turning and looking at the surrounding pirates. His eyes were wide with hatred and apprehension. My heart hurt seeing him so vurnable. Suddenly, Barbossa laughed.

"Ye be wondering what's going on, huh?" When no one answered he smiled. "I think ye already now, Jack." He then snapped his fingers and two men walked up to the helm. They came back and I gasped. Mom stood in her small green robe. Her hair was tangled and her arms were held fast by the men. Her feet were bare and her eyes were wide in fear and distress. When she saw Jack, she fought against the men's grasps.

Barbossa nodded and they let go, allowing her to run into dads arms. "Delilah," Jack gasped, holding her close. "What happened, what did they do?" He asked her.

Mom fought back tears and glared at Barbossa. "I don't know. They took me this morning when I was looking for Carson, Nico and Anastasia. I don't know where they are."

Dad looked at her and then back to Barbossa. "Where are they?" he cried, striding toward his first mate. He gripped the collar of Barbossa's shirt. Smiling, Barbossa waved generically at the crew. Two men walked toward the galley. A minute later, they came out with Carson and Nico, who were gag and bound like me. They were thrown onto the deck next to mom and dad.

Dad quickly slipped his knife down the boys' ropes and ripped the gag off their mouths. Mom rapped them in her arms. "Ana! Where's Ana!" Dad cried, lifting his fist to Barbossa's face. A second nod led to footsteps from above me.

I slid around and turned to find a pirate jump through the sunroof. He grabbed my arms and kicked the door open. He then threw me toward my parents and brother. My face hit the deck hard. I gasped as I felt dads warm hands turn me over and untie my ropes and gag. I reached up and hugged him hard.

"Oh Ana, I'm so sorry." He said, rubbing my arms.

"It's she who should be sorry." Barbossa cried. Dad glared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was she that knew about our plan for nearly a week," Barbossa cried. Dad whipped his head around and stared at me. My eyes widened at the accusation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dad demanded. I shook my head.

"If she'd told you," Carson cried, before I could answer, "Barbossa would've killed one of us!" Dad stood and stared at Carson, then at me.

"Is this true?" He demanded. I gulped and nodded. He took a breath and then stormed up the deck to Barbossa. Before he could reach him however, two men held him back.

"You bastard, threatening my family! How dare you?" Barbossa just smirked.

"Its ye who was keeping the treasures location. Now I have it and we won't be any more trouble," Barbossa said smiling. "Throw 'em in the brig. Separate cells!"

A couple of pirates gathered us up and began to lead us down the steps to the brig. They were pulling Carson and Nico through the doors and led dad in behind them. I stood beside mom. They were about to pull me and mom after them when Barbossa stopped them. "Wait! I want to talk to you," he pointed to mom.

"No," Dad cried. He broke free of the men and ran up to Delilah. "I won't let you!" Barbossa just smiled.

The men tried to get control of dad once more, but he wouldn't let them. He tried to grab at Barbossa but his men pulled him back. Barbossa laughed at his attempts and stepped down so he was level with Jack. Swiftly, he sent a hard punch to dads gut. Dad gasped in pain and doubled over, allowing his captors to get a better grip on his arms. Mom gasped and ran up to him, which Barbossa allowed.

I watched as mom knelt in front of dad's pained face. She placed her slender hands on the sides of his head. "Jack, Jack look at me," she whispered as we all watched on. "Jack, you have to trust me. I'll be okay. I'm tough. I married you didn't I." He smiled slightly but could only stare into her wide eyes.

"Delilah, I love you so much." Dad whispered, rubbing the side of his face on hers.

"I love you too Jack. No matter what happens," Mom said, kissing him on the lips.

Suddenly, mom was lifted away by a pirate and we were led down the brig.

It was the middle of the night when we heard it. Dad was in a cell across from me, Carson and Nico. I had been trying to sleep, without much success, and once I heard it, it was an inevitable idea. We heard screaming. It was horrible, blood curdling screaming. It was mom's screams. "Delilah," Dad gasped, standing. "Delilah!" He screamed, beating his fists against the bars. "Delilah, no! Please God no! Delilah please!" He yelled and shrieked.

"Daddy…don't!" Carson was staring at him. His eyes were thick from tears as dad's eyes got even wilder and crazy. Carson grabbed my hand through the bar and held tight, desperate and terrified. Nico just sat in the corner of his cell, his arms wrapped around himself, his face scrunched up in pain.

I stood helplessly, watching chaos reign around me, manipulating horror into the lives of those around me. Hours pasted as the screaming continued, rising and falling in volume. Dad eventually fell to the ground, shaking, his eyes darting around widely. Nico was in the same position and Carson was clutching my hand, his eyes closed but I knew he was far from sleep.

Suddenly, the screams stopped. All of a sudden. Her screams had built to a crescendo, as it had a few times that night already, and then stopped. Silence filled the ship. Nothing but the sound of waves hitting the side of the ship. As the noise faded, the quiet consumed us, making us accept something we never thought would happen and didn't want to admit.

Dad looked up and stared blankly at the ceiling. Nico looked at me and Carson shook his head and stared up at me. I always forgot how young he actually was. His eyes were brimming with tears. I squeezed his hand and stared at dad, ready for the explosion. But nothing happened. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. But still nothing happened. We all jumped when he actually sat up on his haunches. He then moved toward a floorboard and cracked it open. Reaching down the hole, he pulled out a very large bottle of rum.

Sitting back against the wall, he took a large swig from the bottle, gritting his teeth at the taste. Suddenly, two men came down and pulled dad out of his cell. No one spoke a word. As they dragged him away, dad suddenly let go of his rum bottle. It crashed against the floor, sending shards and the drink flying everywhere. It hit mostly me but got on dad and the men too. The men grumbled about it but dad didn't do anything. He barely glanced at it. They continued pulling him out onto the deck until we were left alone once again.

It was around an hour later when they came down for us. One man led me but other tried to grab both Nico and Carson. Nico and I went quietly, knowing any fighting was useless, but Carson wasn't so wise. "You!" He screamed, clenching his fists in anger. "You heartless, cowardly bastard!" he sent his small fists flying at the guard, who easily avoided them. A quick punch in Carson's stomach and the punches ceased.

We were then led out onto the deck. I couldn't find dad but I found Barbossa. I glared at him, but I could feel the fear creep behind my eyelids. "Tie them to the mast," he commanded. The men dragged us to the mast and quickly tied us to the hard wood. The rope was thick and ran across my stomach, aching only after a few minutes. I grabbed Carson's hand, surprised to feel him squeeze it.

"Ana," he whispered.

"It's okay. It'll be okay." I assured him soothingly. Finally, I heard a hush fall over the crew. I craned my neck to look at where they were all staring. Barbossa smiled and walked to the door, laughing as he swung it open.

Two men came out, restraining dad in their arms. Dad looked in horrible shape. Bruises covered his face and his legs looked limp with exhaustion. He was barefoot and his pants were ripped to the knees. They brought him up so he walked past us, toward the front of the ship.

"Daddy," Carson muttered. "Daddy, what happened? Where's Mom?"

Dad barely looked up. His eyes were filled with horrible sadness and his voice broke in several places as he said, "Your mother's dead."

I felt as if a horrible weight had fallen on my shoulders. I squeezed my little brother's hand and Nico's as well. My mom had always been sweet to him. She treated him like a second son and he treated her like his own mother.

I felt tears begin to fall down my face, but I was unable to wipe them away. My mother, dead. I'd never see her again, never see her smile; especially the smile she got around dad. I'd never see their flirty conversations or watch them sneak out at night just like they were the kids. I would have no mother. No one to help me through my later years. I would never talk to her about boys and I'd never plan my wedding with her.

I felt Carson and Nico crying beside me. I wished I could pull them into my arms and hug them; at least try to comfort them. I looked back at my dad and found him kneeling in front of Barbossa at the stern of the ship. "I bet ye have figured out my plan by now." I saw Dad stare at him without emotion or feeling. "Well, have ye?" Barbossa yelled. When dad didn't answer for the second time, Barbossa strode past him and over to us.

He was now inches from my face. "I bet ye little children have solved the problem." I glared up at him with as much hate as I could muster. He just smiled back at me. "Oh come now, Anastasia! Ye aren't the smartest on this fine vessel but you must know what I've been planning all this time."

Before I could say anything, I heard Nico pipe up. "You got the location. The location for what we've been sailing towards all this time. He wants to do whatever he wants with it. This is a mutiny. He's a mutinous, cold hearted murderer!" Barbossa palm cracked wickedly across Nico's cheek.

Gasping, I saw blood begin to well up in his mouth and tears welled up in his eyes. However, he didn't scream or make any sort of noise, though I knew he wanted to. "Leave him alone!" I shouted, before I could think. Barbossa stalked over to me, chuckling slightly.

"Well, I guess I underestimated your children, Jack." I stared at him, not sure what he was going to do.

Suddenly, I felt the ship shudder and jerk to a quick stall. "What the-" Carson gasped, looking around. I saw an island around a mile away so we must've hit a reef.

"Your stop is here, Mr. Sparrow," Barbossa cried, drawing his sword. My eyes widened. I saw Carson and Nico fight at the bonds, but they were relentless.

"Pull him to the plank," he cried. I watched, helplessly, as they pulled my father up to the plank, which stood around mid ship, in front of the mast. We stared at Jack, who was pulled to his feet and to the edge of the short plank of wood.

"Daddy," I heard Carson breathe. Dad turned and found looked at us. His eyes swept over us, his eyes full of sadness and longing. He suddenly strode back down the plank and onto the deck. The men moved in, weapons drawn but Barbossa waved his hand, dismissively.

Jack walked up to us and knelt before us, so we were eye level. "Nico," he began, placing his hands on the little Spaniards shoulders. "I've always thought of you a second son." Nico's eyes brightened.

"Thank you," he whispered. Dad then moved over to Carson and placed one hand on Carson's blond head.

"Carson," he said, smiling slightly. "I wish you a happy life with a sweet girl and good ship. I know I'll be proud of you." Carson smiled.

"I- I'll make you proud Dad. I promise." Carson said his voice breaking.

Finally, my father moved over to me. "And Ana. My little, beautiful Anastasia." I began to cry. "Shh, Ana. It's okay." He said soothingly, placing a warm hand on my cheek. He then pulled me close and whispered, so that no one else could hear, "Keep your compass safe, sweet. And take this." I felt something round and smooth being slipped into my hand. I couldn't look at it so I stared into Dads eyes. "I shall miss you. I hope you find a sweet man, who treats you right, mind you and live in a good town."

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Barbossa cried.

I glared at him but Dad just ignored him. "Ana, listen to me for one more minute, hun. Don't come looking for me love. You'll ruin your life and I don't want a life like yours, with so much purpose, to be ruined." I started to protest, but he wouldn't have it. He gave me a quick peck on my check and squeezed me hard.

He then began to walk up to the plank. A smile shown on his face. He walked back words onto the plank and pointed at us three. "I love you, kids. Don't forget it."

"Just jump, you bleeding cure!" Barbossa cried.

Jack stared at him for a second. "Hector, I wish you a good time with your treasure." And with that, he stood on the edge, looking over the water, a good twenty feet below. He looked back with us and saluted us. I couldn't help but hear the words he'd told me so long ago. _And we will be together... Not always love. _

And with those thoughts, I watched him step off the wood and fall to the water. He was gone, and I'd never see him again.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER! SORRY

Ok, I hate when authors do this too but I don't want to leave my wonderful readers in the dark.

Now, as most of you know, November starts on Tuesday. While November is a wonderful month (being born in it I would know) it also brings with it a task and endeavor, a journey if you will, for all writers. NaNoWriMo!

If you are not familiar with this literary mission...well, shame on you! It's so awesome! Look it up if you don't know about it. It's pretty cool. And I, for the first year ever, will commit to myself the task of writing a novel throughout the month of November. Yes, it sounds difficult and strenuous but I shall do it!

And with that task comes little distractions. Not that writing these fan fictions are distractions. There fun and love doing them. They keep me sane in these super long school years. However, I will not be able to make any revisions or updates until December. I know its long and I'm sorry.

I hope you're all still my loyal fans after this long process. I love you all! Thank you for the wonderful reviews and favorites! See you in a month!

Love,

Fanta


End file.
